Sentimientos compartidos
by Fyenye
Summary: -¿Crees que me atemoriza saber lo que me harás? Adelante, ponme a prueba- lo retó Leah, mientras seguía en una posición incómoda. - Tú lo pediste- contestó Jacob. /One-shoot LeahxJacob/


**¡Aloha de nuevo! 8D Me estoy poniendo al día con FF, así no lo tengo tan abandonado. ¿Adivinen qué? Encontré una nueva aficción por esta pareja O_O No lo sé, me atrae demasiado escribir sobre ellos u Sobre todo porque SM me arruinó esto, así que doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación. xDD Bueno, espero que les guste, a mí sinceramente me dejó satisfecha. Un review no cuesta nada, así que ya saben, denle al Go! *u* . Hasta la próxima publicación,doopie-doopie.**

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo la trama y la imaginación/desvarío alocada de una chica. x3 **

**Ahora sí, comiencen a leer. n_n**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traición, traición. En su mente se había formado espacio nada más que para esa sola palabra. ¿Deseaba vengarse? Tal vez. ¿Continuaba amando a Sam? Sí, y era casi seguro que lo haría el resto de su devastada eternidad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Nada estaba a su alcance como para remediar aquella traición, puesto que nada se podía hacer. ¿Qué le restaba entonces? Levantó la mirada del suelo, y se topó con los ojos de un Quileute que la miraban intensamente. Se enfadó al instante.

-¿Qué miras?- le espetó a Jacob con enojo.

-¡Hey! ¡No respondas tan agresivamente, sólo te estaba mirando!- saltó a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por eso mismo. ¿Qué me ves? ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? ¿Tal vez soñar de nuevo con esa asquerosa humana llamada Bella? No lo hagas, por favor, ten compasión de la manada. ¡Ayer soñé con algo peor que besarla, y adivina quién fue el culpable!- reclamó Leah, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Para tú información, niña molesta, aún no se ha inventado una máquina que controle los sueños, pero quédate tranquila que cuándo salga a la venta, serás la primera en saberlo!- gritó Jacob, levantándose del suelo.

-¡Idiota! ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero! ¡Deja de pensar en ella, y ya! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que prefirió al chupasangres antes que a ti?- Leah lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de ello? Vivo con ese pensamiento cada segundo de cada minuto de mi vida. ¿Pero sabes qué? Le hago frente. No huyo, como haces tú. ¿Puedes imaginar el dolor que siente toda la manada cuándo te escapas al bosque y comienzas a recordar los momentos que tuviste con Sam mientras duró tu relación?- comenzó a decir, mientras su mirada cálida se iba tornando más fría y distante, a la vez que se acercaba a ella- No estoy defendiéndolo, pero tampoco tú ayudas mucho que digamos a hacer esa agonía algo más pasajero. Yo también sufro y sin embargo sólo dejo escapar ese dolor en mis sueños, no aquí, cuándo estoy despierto, porque pienso en los demás, y no sólo en mí mismo. Es algo que deberías aprender, para variar- terminó de decir, agarrándola de los hombros.

Leah evitaba su mirada. No sabía porque no podía mantener la vista fija en aquellos ojos que la veían con insistencia. Las réplicas que tenía en la boca frente a todas las acusaciones que Jacob le había hecho pugnaban por salir, pero de alguna extraña manera, morían allí mismo, en sus labios. Giró el rostro, y se concentró en ver fijamente a un árbol maduro y fuerte, de grandes proporciones que se encontraba a la derecha de otro árbol igual, que tenía a su lado a otro árbol de las mismas proporciones...

- No sabes nada- susurró Leah en tono bajo- No has vivido con ello. Ni siquiera has podido experimentar cómo se siente tocar el cielo con las manos, y luego descender abruptamente al más oscuro de los infiernos. No comprendes, porque ni en mi mente puedo expresar todo el dolor que siente mi corazón, que provocó Sam, y que se que nunca acabará. No puedo controlarlo, Jacob- al fin decía su nombre por completo- no es algo que esté a mi alcance detener. Sucumbo ante la tristeza. ¡Maldición, si yo soy lo bastante fuerte como para que no se note tanto, pero de nada sirve que más de la mitad de la reserva esté enterada de ello! Deberías, oh claro, deberías ver sus rostros cuándo me miran. Deben de pensar "pobre chica, que desgraciada, el amor de su vida la dejó, y se enamoró de su prima", y me compadecen tanto que no pueden ocultarlo y actuar disimuladamente. ¡Por eso detesto la compasión, detesto dar pena! ¡Tú tampoco puedes entenderlo, así que ¿para qué fingir? Lárgate, idiota-

Jacob se había quedado de piedra. Soltó a Leah, y se corrió a un costado, para luego dar la vuelta y perderse entre los árboles.

Leah se sentía satisfecha. Ya le había dejado claro que nunca podría equiparar su sufrimiento con el de ella. Se felicitó a sí misma por no haberse dejado llevar por el momento, y ser tan dura y resistente como siempre lo había sido. Pero... recapacitó toda la conversación.

-Sigh, fui algo más ruda que de costumbre... Y algo más terca... ¡Diablos! ¡Jacob!- se internó en el bosque, y comenzó a correr- ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!- se movía a una velocidad sorprendente, pero ni aún así lograba ver la silueta de Jacob rondando por los alrededores- Ese tío... Seguro que se aleja a medida que lo llamo. Tengo que ser más silenciosa- se aconsejó, y pisó con sumo cuidado la tierra, tratando de hacer el mínimo sonido posible. Lo buscó por horas, pero seguía sin aparecer. No estaba en la reserva, no estaba en casa de su padre, no estaba en la playa, no estaba... había desaparecido. No supo por qué, pero al pensar cuidadosamente en ello, algo en su ser tembló de miedo. ¿Y si lo habían apresado mientras huía? ¿Y si el muy tonto se había dejado vencer? ¿Y si se había dejado llevar por sus comentarios y no le veía sentido a la vida? Debía remediarlo. Debía decirle que todo lo que le había dicho –aunque le costara confesarlo- eran puras tonterías que había dicho porque se hallaba enojada. No era la verdad. Lo encontraría...

Una sombra la paralizó por completo, aferrándola por atrás. Leah no había percibido ninguna presencia mientras caminaba por el bosque, y se culpó por no haberse mantenido alerta. Intentó soltarse del individuo que la tenía prisionera: le pisó el pie, logrando que su adversario aflojara la presión. Leah aprovechó aquello y se volteó para darle un rodillazo entre medio de las piernas, pero la mano del contrincante detuvo el golpe a tiempo. La joven no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para haber previsto el movimiento del extraño, quién aferró sus manos y las juntó en la espalda, la empujó al suelo, y se colocó encima de ella. Leah forcejeó.

-Suéltame, maldito bastardo, antes de que te las veas conmigo- amenazó furiosa.

La sombra exhaló una bocanada antes de hablar.

- Leah, soy yo- dijo Jacob.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó ésta, más furiosa todavía- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Sal de encima mío!- gritó, mientras seguía forcejeando en vano.

-No lo haré- murmuró Jacob- no hasta que me digas lo que de verdad sientes. Lo que sentiste cuándo no me encontrabas. Lo que venías pensando, y la razón por la que me estabas buscando.

-Nada que te incumba- dijo Leah, tratando de evadir el tema.

-Oh, yo creo que sí lo hace, y mucho. Venga, vamos. Si no me lo dices...- dejó la frase suelta.

-... ¿Si no te lo digo, qué? ¿Crees que me atemoriza saber lo que me harás? Adelante, ponme a prueba- lo retó Leah, mientras seguía en una posición incómoda.

- Tú lo pediste- contestó Jacob, y le soltó las manos, la aferro nuevamente de los hombros, y al haber podido captar su mirada, levantó el mentón de la joven y se acercó a sus labios. Leah no opuso resistencia. Ambas bocas se fundieron en un beso mágico y eterno. En aquel beso expresaban todo lo que no se podía decir por medio de palabras. Jacob posó su mano en la cintura de Leah, y continuó besándola. Rayos, aquello sí que era tocar el cielo con las manos. La joven se sentía en el Paraíso. Sabía que Jacob nunca podría reemplazar a Sam, pero podía ayudarla a superar el dolor que la carcomía por dentro cada vez que miraba a Emily, que evitaba hablar de ello en la reserva, o cuándo los recuerdos del mismo Jacob sobre Bella le recordaban a su propio amor perdido. Lo que hacían estaba mal. Ambos lo sabían. Sabían que aunque se contuvieran uno al otro, luego se separarían, y cada uno seguiría anhelando algo que no podía obtener. Ella a Sam, él a Bella. Sin embargo, había que disfrutarlo mientras aún durara. Se sentía tan reconfortante... Decidieron que iban a dejarse llevar. Era un sueño tan irreal el que estaban viviendo, que ¿Para qué despertar de él? Lo prolongarían tanto como pudieran. Luego, cuándo la pesadilla de la realidad se cerniera sobre ellos, estarían uno junto a otro para hacerle frente.


End file.
